


The Dangers of Being Predictable

by PhoenixFalling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, kara and lena have to escape kaznia before lex catches them, kara experiences a burnout, kara just wants things to go back to normal, lena doesn't entirely know how she feels about Kara being supergirl, one of a million reveals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-08 10:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalling/pseuds/PhoenixFalling
Summary: After following a lead to Lex to Kaznia, Lena and Kara are greeted by Eve who was sent by Lex Luthor to capture them. Eventually they escape, but at what cost? Kara is burnt out and cannot use her powers and they are stuck in a city controlled by Lex.





	1. This is not what was planned

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third version of this, it was partially written 3 episodes and I have been adding a little here and there before all the things about Red Daughter and Kara's weird immunity to Kryptonite so take that with a grain of salt.  
> I'm sure there are billion reveal fics out there, especially after the finale which at the point of typing this I haven't seen.

“We will rest up for the evening and get an early start?” Lena asked, fiddling with the hotel key until the door opened. “Sound good?”

“You’re the expert on foreign traveling, I trust your judgement. I still can’t believe we’re actually… here…” Kara feigned excitement when all she felt was dread and anxiety on the inside. She should have just said no, that she should have stayed in National City instead of accompanying Lena on this batshit excursion to Kaznia. But her friend needed her and she needed to step up as Kara Danvers, not Supergirl. 

As someone who valued their humanity so much, she was neglecting the one person that made her feel the most human. So Kara sucked it up and hopped on Lena’s super fancy and luxurious private plan for a near twenty hour flight. Was it fun? No. It was suffocating and she never wanted to go through that again. 

“Neither can I, but here we are- in pursuit of my insane brother,” she laughed nervously, stepping inside the dimly lit room.

Kara was hit with a strong sense of urgency, distrusting the darkness as she followed Lena into the room. She was about to warn Lena when an eerily familiar voice spoke from the far side of the room as the rest of the room lit up from the main overhead lights. 

Leaning back in the arm chair, leg crossed over the other with a calm and most irritating smirk was Eve Teschmacher. Lena reached back with one arm, suggesting for Kara to stay behind her. She obliged, using this time to adjust her glasses to scan the room for weapons and people. Hiding behind corners out of view to the human eye were a total of five agents, and by the sound of it there were ten more lining the hallway. 

“Eve,” Lena said cautiously, taking a single step closer to her former assistant.

But Eve, she didn’t care about Lena. Her eyes lit up with pleasant surprise at the sight of Kara to the point where she actually laughed as she shook her head. 

“You know, I came here for Lena. Because Lex said, get Lena and Supergirl will surely follow. I didn’t think it would be this easy,” Eve snickered. She stood up from the chair and sauntered over to Lena, the biggest shit eating grin on her face,”Of course your puppy eyed reporter came with you.”

Kara’s heart stopped all together as Lena retorted,”Leave Kara out of this. She has nothing to do with my quarrel with Lex.”

By some miracle Lena hadn’t made the connection, but what was stopping Eve from just spilling it? Lex undoubtedly knew, so of course his fangirl would be aware of her true identity. Instinctively, her hands went from relaxed to tight fists as she restrained herself from punching the backstabber very, very hard. 

Eve rolled her eyes, seemingly annoyed by Lena’s ignorance,“Oh, but she does. More than you’ll ever know. You haven’t been the same since you met Kara Danvers, I saw it. Lillian saw it, Lex can see it.”

Lena glanced at back at Kara; the conflict going on behind her eyes all the more prevalent in her whale eyed expression. “See what? That having a positive influence in my life for once is making me a better person? I haven’t changed since I met Kara, she just brings out the best in me. Lex can’t stand to see me thrive, can he? What’s he going to do, take her away from me? I’d love to see him try.” She was almost threatening Eve, although Kara wasn’t exactly sure what she was threatening, it’s not like they were exactly in do so. 

“Lena, sweetheart, you don’t get it, do you?” Eve placed her hand on Lena’s shoulder, almost as if she was consoling a friend who lost a loved one. “You’re so naive.”

“What do you want? What happened to you? You are brilliant, how did you end up as the lacky for my brother?” Lena insisted, staring her former friend right in the eye as if challenging her to make a move against her.

Eve groaned, annoyed and apparently inconvenienced by Lena’s naturally inquisitive nature,”Unlike you, I see Lex for the genius he is. I know my worth, and if Lex decides I am in better use capturing you and Supergirl than so be it.”

“Sounds delusional but okay. I hate to break it to you, but Supergirl isn’t coming. She’s doing her own search for the doppelgänger,” Lena almost sounded like she was pleading, begging for Eve to leave them,”But if it will keep Kara safe, I’ll come without a fight if you promise to leave Kara alone.”

Kara’s mouth was ajar as she tried to conjure up something to say, anything to say at all would be better than nothing. The expression on Eve’s face was smug, she was almost definitely enjoying Lena’s poor attempts at negotiating. Her eyes flickered from Kara back to Lena for a split second, it almost appeared like she was annoyed that she had to explain all of this. It was breaking her heart as Lena tried her hardest (and failing) to get them out of this impossible situation.

“Do you want to tell her? Or do you want me to force it out of you?” Eve turned her attention to Kara, an eyebrow raised as she grew tired of this back and forth.

Kara dropped her gaze to the floor when Lena looked at her with bewilderment, unable to meet her questioning stare,“What is she talking about?”

She didn’t speak, she didn’t move, she just stood there as the two worlds she tried so hard to keep separate were finally colliding. There was no way she was getting out of this with her secret intact. 

Apparently she was taking too long to answer; in one fluid and precise movement she pulled out a gun and fired it directly at Lena. The world slowed down as Kara turned her attention to the bullet that was traveling slowly towards her best friend’s chest. She snatched the bullet from the air, heart in her throat as it took a moment for her brain to catch up with what happened. 

Lena’s face fell, changing from terror to horrid realization about what just happened. She didn’t look mad, just disappointed. And that, that was far worse. She was prepared for mad, Kara had played this exact situation (well, not exact) in her head hundreds of time. She had planned countless speeches and defenses as she fully expected Lena yelling or lashing out at her, but not this general lack of response. 

“Lena…” Kara started to speak, trying to conjure up an explanation.

Eve groaned,”I don’t have time for this theatrics, save it for Lex.” She raised a hand to her ear and added,”Both targets are here, approach considerably.” 

And then the door kicked open as ten guards that were covered head to toe in padding burst through, each brandishing a green baton that was glowing bright. She didn’t have to see it to feel the crippling effects of Lena’s synthetic Kryptonite. Sure, it may be fake but it still weakened her nonetheless. 

“Lex will be so proud of me! I got both his sister and his number one threat to his plans in one swoop!” Eve sung to herself, joyful and delighted about her accomplishment. 

The guards crowded around them, raising their glowing batons directly at her so they were just a few inches away and ready to strike in case Kara made any move. She was tempted to knock them all out and flee, but she had a strong sense of foreboding that Eve was prepared for any of her attempts. 

Almost as if to prove a point, Eve looked at one of the men in eye and dipped her head in a slight nod. With all his pathetic human strength, he hit Kara right between her shoulder blades with the baton. 

An outcry of pain escaped her lips as the Kryptonite stick connected with her back. Kara felt her strength ebbing away, knees buckling underneath her. Lena caught Kara, supporting her weight by securing an arm around her waist. By default, her eyes were searching for Lena’s; the little hope she had left was heightened (barely) by the look of worry on her face rather than the hatred she was expecting. 

Staring back at her with frightened emerald eyes was the look of a woman, at least in Kara’s eyes, that was holding the destruction of her world in her hands. The pain and misery that caused tears to form in those shattered eyes stung Kara deep, hurting her drastically more a stab to the heart by a Kryptonite dagger.

Words finally flooded to the tip of her tongue, far more than she would ever be able to say aloud. There were not enough words in the human dictionary to describe how sorry she was, to reassure Lena that she wouldn’t let this destroy their friendship, that she was the most important person in her life alongside Alex and J’onn but for reasons that she could never confess. 

“If you two are just going to stare lovingly into each other’s eyes, I’m going to wrap this up,” Eve chimed in with a stressed and annoyed tone. She must have made some sort of signal as her lackeys raised their weapons.

“Sorry,” Kara whispered, feeling the need to fill in that awkward void that sparked between the two women. She had a burning desire to say something before they were in Lex’s lab, even if it wasn’t much. “Just don’t hurt Lena, please.” While she meant every word she said, a twist in her gut told her that Eve wasn’t going to make this easy for her. 

“Ha!” Eve said, motioning for the guards to make their move. “You think I trust you enough to cooperate? You’re relentless, alien scum, if not consistent. It is amusing to see how both of you are so willing to give up yourselves for each other when Lex wants both of you.”

The last thing Kara heard was Lena’s terrified scream as the kryptonite batons start swinging, one smashed against her head. Darkness flooded her vision as her body crumbled to the wood floor with a limp thump. 

“Kara!”  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Oh! Look, our annoying little pest finally awoke,” a sneering voice pierced through the void, jolting Kara out of her hazy state. 

Kara, recognizing the voice a couple seconds too late, opened up her eyes only to be blinded by a set of extraordinary bright spotlights beaming down a sickly green on her. She struggled against the chains with what little strength she had left, but to no avail. 

Her entire body was screaming in pain, she could feel the green veins across her entire body pulsating, her head was spinning. All she wanted to was rip off Lex’s delighted grin as he gleefully soaked in her pain and discomfort.

When her vision finally straightened itself out, she could see Lex standing over Lena; beaming in his success. She could make out medical equipment with enough threatening machines that tinged her nerves with horror. It looked like the set of Saw, with sharp razors and needles and monitors everywhere. 

“I have to say, I wanted to be there when there was the big reveal,” Lex sighed heavily in disappointment. “I was surprised when Mother said that my brilliant little sister couldn’t see the roach behind the glasses and a cute smile, but then again I was briefly foggy to your cousin. I, however, quickly saw through his charade. Why, little Lena, did you not see through hers?”

His question was blatantly accusing, although he could not quite hide the disgust and confusion in his tone. His hand rested on Lena’s shoulder, tapping a finger impatiently as he wanted his answer now; clearly having no patience for her silence. 

Lena’s eyes flickered to Kara for a fleeting second, all the while a reassuring wave washed over her. Why, she just wasn’t so sure, but Kara had renewed faith that they would get out of here. If it wasn’t both of them, she would make sure Lena got away. That was her only concern; Lena’s safety.

Lex must have caught the glance because he chuckled and shook his head. It was a peculiar amalgamation of amusement, disbelief and a sprinkle of disappointment. 

“I can not believe you, Lena. I had hoped, naive perhaps, that you knew and was just waiting for the best moment to use it to hurt her. Blackmail, I don’t know. Anything but this,” he shook his head repeatedly as he sauntered over to Kara. “You, you ruined my sister.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Kara wheezed, finding it hard to breathe and string words together into a cohesive sentence.

“Oh but you did. I don’t know how nor will I ever understand,” Lex took a breath seemingly for dramatic effect,”What is so fascinating about you, you vile roach?”

“Get to the point,” she forced herself to speak, her tempter getting the best of her at the heavy influence of kryptonite.  
He ignored Kara, pointing the knife in Lena’s direction,”You were blinded.” Lex’s eyes bore into Lena’s, almost as if the two were arguing wordlessly. With a grunt, he added,”What a way to tell the thing you love, huh? Shortly before it’s timely death.”

“Unlike you, Lex, I don’t let my families twisted views guide me through life. I trust Kara and Supergirl because they have always been there for me when no one else was,” Lena finally spoke, her voice quivering as she was losing control over her emotions; fear had never been so prominent on her face. It wasn’t for herself though, Kara had seen Lena stand up in the face of danger without so much of a wrinkle of worry. 

No, that fear was reserve for Kara. True, unfiltered fear. 

“My own blood,” Lex shook his head, turning his back to Lena. He moved though, just enough for Lena to see what he was about to do. “Blinded by love for a fucking Kryptonian.”

Kara flinched, sharply inhaling as he traced the outline of the S on her chest. The kryptonite knife didn’t leave the fabric as he slowly dragged it down towards her gut. 

“I know you’re crazy, Lex, but that’s just delusional,” Lena scoffed, although she didn’t sound too convincing. She sounded doubtful, hesitant as a shock of realization spread throughout her body as Lena sank back against the restrains.

“You didn’t have to make it this difficult,” Lex sighed as if disappointed. A sadistic, bloodcurdling grin creeped across his lips as he effortlessly sank the knife right between her lower left rib cage. 

She screamed, going limp against the heavy chains, her little remaining strength was now seeping out of the wound along with blood. Every part of Kara ached, her skin burning and yet she still knew that if she was able to get free of these chains, she would tear Lex a part. Or wanted too, at least, no matter how furious she was, she could not let him win. 

“Get away from her you monster!” Lena screamed, yanking again at the tight restraints against her wrists. Nothing. 

“Just admit it, Lena. You’ll make this a whole lot easier, for you at least,” Lex said, glancing over his shoulder to meet her horrified stare. He gripped the handle again and started to twist the blade, causing a whimper of pain escaped from Kara.

“Fucking hell, Lex, yes. I do,” she mumbled, her tone drastically different than the loud and furious yelling from a moment ago. 

“What was that?” He turned it slightly more as he tried to prompt Kara to cry out again. But she refused to give him the satisfaction, but also because she was breathless at Lena’s confession. 

Lena Luthor loved her. Or currently does love her, because if Kara had heard it right, she still did after the massive lie. She was stunned, safe to say the least. 

Of course she wanted to tell Lena she felt the same way, but now was not the best time to confess her affection. It was most definitely the worst time ever to come out, but the way Lena stepped away and glanced at them… The darkness in his eyes, the hatred.

“See, that wasn’t too hard,” Lex was beaming despite something disturbing shifting behind his eyes. He removed his phone, a look of annoyance tensed his face as he put it back in his pocket,”It seems we will have to postpone. It looks like if you want things done right, you have to do them yourself.”

And with those final words, Lex disappeared behind the heavy steel door with multiple clicks as if he set several locks to ensure they would not escape. Not that that would be an issue, Kara was losing strength by the minute. 

“We’re lucky he left the knife in, I don’t even want to image what would happen if he removed it,” Lena said after a few minutes of silence had passed.  
Even in those few minutes, Kara was in a feverish state under the sizzling spotlights and now burning blade. Her eyes were partially closed, the only thing keeping her awake was that her gaze was fixated on Lena. Beautiful, hot, determined… And currently wiggling against the zip ties.

“What- are you- doing?” Kara wheezed, biting her tongue as the kryptonite dagger scraped against her rib.

“Lex may be a genius, but sometimes he gets carried away with the plan of torture rather than effectively keeping us here,” Lena explained with a frown as her attempts seemed to fail. 

“Speak for yourself,” she replied dryly, eyes widening at the sound of a worrying snap!

“Aha!” Lena gasped in excitement, grabbing a scalpel that was within her reach to cut her legs free. “See? He was too focused on you he forgot about me.”

Kara coughed a couple of times, trying to clear a lump out of her throat only to see that the lump was in fact a clump of blood,“Good, now get out of here.”

Lena stared at her with wide, dumbfounded eyes,“Are you insane? Is the kryptonite getting to your head? I’m not leaving you here!” She seemed flabbergasted that she even requested that, as if Kara should have known better.

“Maybe,” she sighed, relaxing her body in effort to soothe some of the pain. “He’ll know. Please, just get out before he comes back. Find Alex.” 

“You are more delusional than Lex,” Lena teased, a pleased grin replaced the frown as she disconnected a handful of wires. A loud mechanical crackle was accompanied by a couple of sparks before the blinding green lights shut off. 

There were two flickering overhead lights that kept the room from being sucked into complete darkness. Immediately she felt the weight of the world alleviated itself, at least on the physical aspect. She know longer felt sick to her stomach, her bones didn’t feel like they were on the verge of cracking. She was, unfortunately, completely out of energy. Kara was so sleepy, so exhausted… she if she could just close her eyes for a second…

“Kara! Stay with me, we’ll get you out and in the sun soon enough,” Lena pegged, hacking at the chains wildly with something. She reluctantly opened her eyes, awakening with a jolt as she saw tears streaming down Lena’s face. 

Her senses were still out of whack, her hearing had not yet returned to its fullest capabilities. It took Lena a couple of minutes before she finally managed to get through the restraints. She managed to hover to the ground (okay, all of two feet) although she found that her legs couldn’t hold her weight when she landed; Kara fell to her knees, barely able to support her body with her hands. 

“We need to get out of here, it’s only a matter of time before he finds out we’ve escaped,” Lena said, offering a hand to help Kara up.  
She shrugged it away,”Give me a second.” 

Lena abided, stepping away to pick through Lex’s various torture instruments for something that could be useful. Kara took another few minutes to make sure she could at least walk straight, knowing that she couldn’t just lay here all day. Lex could barge in here at any minute, each second she wasted recovering their chances of being caught again increased.

“Now, how are we going to get out of here?” Lena muttered to herself, fiddling with a sleek alien weapon.

“I think I have enough strength to get us out,” Kara answered for her, meeting her disbelieving expression with her own feigned determination. 

“No, you need to save your energy,” Lena shook her head, looking around the room for anything else that stood out as something could aid in their escape. 

Kara waited for another minute, the growing fear of Lex bursting through the door at any minute drove her to react. She couldn’t take it anymore, she scooped up Lena close to her chest and went straight up; using her back as a battering ram through the ceiling. 

It didn’t exactly hurt, but each time her back slammed through the next floor, she was losing what little strength she had left at a concerning rate. She had intentions of flying them as far as possible from Lex’s layer, but she could feel herself losing altitude at an alarming rate. Kara was forced to the ground, unable to keep herself and Lena afloat.

Even with the warm sun regenerating her powers, it would take time for her to be able to return to full strength. Kara had only managed to get them a mile away from the compound before she was forced to land, setting Lena down as gently as humanly possible.

“Kara! You need to be more careful,” Lena swatted at her shoulder despite clearly being more relaxed that they were away from her brother. 

“You’re welcome,” Kara said, lifting her head up towards the sun. She could feel the sun recharging her abilities, the warm glow feeling wonderful against her cold skin. Kara winced as she sighed heavily, remembering that she still had a kryptonite knife lodged in her ribcage. She ripped it out, chucking it into the woods as far as she possibly could. 

“Stop being so careless! National City needs their heroine,” Lena sighed heavily, her eyes deceiving that the anger in her voice was derived from affection. 

“I screw up everything I touch, no matter how hard I try…” Kara shook her head, glancing down at her friend with solemn and exhaustion in her tone. 

“I’ll never be the hero National City deserves. If I had been able to hold my own against Lex the first time I ran into him… We wouldn’t be here. People would still be alive.”

“The world doesn’t just need Supergirl, it needs Kara Danvers.” Lena was saying before an angry yell stopped her from continuing. 

“Lena Kieran Luthor! Kara Zor-El! You two are getting on my nerves!” Hovering in the air just yards away was Lex, because she just couldn’t catch a break, in one of his mech suits. Not that he needed it, what with his new harun-el powers.

“Not again,” Kara groaned, hanging her head in annoyance. “Hide,” Kara hissed to Lena under her breath before reluctantly lifting off the ground. Even with a few fleeting minutes in the sun, Kara was already beginning to feel like her typical self.  
This time though she wasn’t under watch scrutiny of the city, the only civilian was Lena, her resentment was uncontrollable. There was nothing stopping Kara from taking out her anger and hatred. 

“You’re weak, Kryptonian,” Lex sneered, blasting a kryptonite charged beam in her direction. She weaved out of the way, charging at Lex in her typical Supergirl pose. 

He dodged, surprisingly quick for being in such a bulky suit of armor, but Kara was expecting it nonetheless. She whirled around, slamming her fist square into the base of his back. He grunted, presently annoyed as the jets faltered, forcing mechanical man to drop a couple feet because it could not hold the sheer weight of the steel suit. 

Still in close quarters, a massive gun popped up right over his right shoulder. She scaled up in the air several meters, just in time to put some distance between Lex as he fired another, more powerful ray of shimmering green. Kara met the blast with one of her own, using her laser eyes to meet the bright green. Blue and green flashed in the sky as Lex and Kara tried to best each other, no matter where she flew, Lex launched his powerful beam after her. 

Kara was quickly growing psychically tired of this, it was best not to exhaust her newly replenished energy. She was draining fast, if she didn’t end this soon they would be right back to where they began; in Lex’s unpredictably evil clutches. 

She put everything she had into one final laser beam just as he fired another kryptonite ray, using the higher ground to her advantage. Kara was startled to feel cool drips of tears on her face as she started gaining ground. A horrible crunching sounded as the suit was being ripped off of Lex, sending him hurtling towards the ground. 

Kara fell out of the sky. She had nothing left in her, her powers were fried. Her eyes burned, feeling as if she had been crying nonstop for days. As she careened towards the ground, she managed to regain enough of her abilities to not slam into the ground; tumbling onto the ground until her body lost traction.

“We have to go, like, now!” Lena was already rushing Kara to her feet, tucking her arm securely around her waist.  
A faintly familiar pain shot up her leg as she stood up, sharply inhaling as she tried again, pressing her left foot on the ground to walk. “Shit,” Kara hissed under her breath, terrified as she realized what she had done.

“How are you hurt? Are you okay?” Lena murmured tentatively, unable to control the shakiness of her voice. 

Kara shook her head, “Explain later, we need to get out of here before Lex gets back up.”


	2. Downhill, and falling faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena evaded Lex, for now. But they are trapped in an unknown city with nowhere to go, Kara is injured and not making it any easier for them to travel when they can hardly walk.  
> Things just keep getting worse for the two women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been editing this back and forth for three days and it's not going anywhere so I'll just post this and move on.  
> Ik reveals are no longer popular since we, well, got one, but hey I was already working on this when it aired so :X

Much to Lena’s surprise, Lex had not found them even after the relentless hours trudging through tough terrain. Yet. Whether or not that was a good thing would be in the eyes of the future, but they had to take advantage of this time while they had it. And to the best of their abilities, they did. The added weight of Kara leaning on Lena for support made the trek even harder. They followed a stream until they reached an aged city, although by that time the sun was setting onto the city; giving the alleyways a wondrous golden glow. 

The buildings were well worn with cracks, several looked like they would crumble if a strong enough gust of wind gusted through. Vines creeped up the sides of the buildings, only adding to the uneasy feeling that was growing in her heart. First and foremost, Lena’s priority was Kara’s safety. Once they found somewhere to hide, then she would worry about actually getting them out of Kaznia. 

Stray dogs trotted down the streets, a rather heartbreaking sight as the scruffy pups nipped at each other over a scrap of garbage. Their pickings of a suitable meal was limited, but not the trash that littered every corner. 

Lena had to assume every person they limped past was on Lex’s payroll, it grew increasingly stressful by the step. It was clear they did not belong here, it didn’t help that Lena was dressed in a finely fitting navy suit and Kara looked like she was dragged behind a train. No one appeared to care, no one even paid them any mind as if they were mutts wandering through the alleyways. 

She was not exactly sure what the specific cause of the awkward tension between them, it could be that she didn’t know what to do say about the whole Supergirl crisis. Kara could just as well be in too much pain to talk, or contemplating Lena’s confession. This particular turn of events was completely unexpected, while she had been planning to tell Kara during this trip (than again she had been saying that for nearly a year, even taking up a pathetic boyfriend out of procrastination).

There would be time to talk about all of this later, it’s not like anything would change between now and when they would inevitably have to talk about everything. Whatever this was, it was too important for her to lose. Her feelings hadn’t changed towards Kara, despite how angry she wanted to feel. What was more concerning to Lena was what that Kara didn’t say it back. She didn’t even try to defend herself, than again she was under intense fixation of kryptonite. 

Not that she could say anything, it wasn’t her that said she was in love with Kara, that was all Lex. She could assume it was more of his manipulation, in fairness was just as ridiculous as the truth. This was the most Lena thing she could ever do, fall in love with someone that was supposed to be her greatest enemy. 

Lena desperately needed to stop thinking, stop trying to find an answer that wasn’t there. For once, she had no control over the situation. There was absolutely nothing she could do except wait for a time where she could naturally bring up what she really wanted to know; did Kara feel the same way? Her brain was saying to inquire about the whole Kryptonian thing but her heart only cared about finding out if Kara felt the same way. 

“Lena,” Kara finally mumbled weakly, lifting her head to look at her in the eye. She feebly pointed towards an abandoned building that was marked with graffiti, it was tattered and barely standing as it was. Hopefully this would suffice in hiding them long enough, she didn’t know anymore if this was what Lex expecting her to do.  
Regardless, Kara was her number on priority, once she was got her powers back than everything else would fall into place.  
What, though, would it cost for them to return? She had heard of Superman losing his powers but not of how they returned. She had nothing, no equipment no lab, not even a phone.

The two women trudged through the doorway, a wave of relief flooded Lena has she saw the building was completely empty; save for scattered trash and debri. She winced, her eyes took their time to adjust to the drastic difference in lighting. The building was poorly lit, the only source of light being from the couple of square holes in the walls that were at one point windows and deep cracks. 

“How are you feeling?” Lena managed to ask, her heart holding still as Kara’s body stiffened as she sank to the floor. A low groan was her first response as she hit the chilled dusty cement floor. 

Kara shifted her weight against the wall, leaning her head back on the cooled plaster,“My head is spinning, my leg is aching and I get spikes of pain anytime I move it. Is it cold in here or is just me? Oh, I’m also bleeding from where Lex stabbed me.”

She was partly listening, her brain scrambling to shove her conflicting emotions to the recesses of her mind and in their respective boxes. “You’ve been through a lot today… Just close your eyes and try to relax. I’m here.” She blinked as her brain finally processed that she had said blood.  
“You’re bleeding?”

Kara whimpered in agreement, shifting her body slightly to make herself more comfortable against the hard floor. Her breathing was staggered and uneven, she was clearly uncomfortable and in immense pain by the way she awkwardly holding her body in a twisted position; the way her nose flared anytime she moved.

Lena couldn’t see in the pale light matched with Kara’s dark navy blouse, but Kara touched her side and held her hand to the light. She was right, her hand was soaked with a slimy red substance. 

Nothing Lex could never do would scare her as she was at this moment. Lena was terrified to the core; she had never seen the Girl of Steel so… vulnerable. There was no more relying on Supergirl to save her if Lex found them, or if any other danger that presented itself. 

“This is a disaster,” Kara mumbled, wiping her hand on her pants.

“We have to make the best of a bad situation,” Lena agreed, trying to sound hopeful. She tore off a chunk of her pant leg, motioning to Kara to lean forwards so she could at least put a bandage on it. 

She wrapped the thick fabric around her torso, being extra careful to not touch any sensitive areas. As she was pulling away from setting it over the wound, her hand grazed the underside of a boob. Neither women said anything, although she heard Kara sharply inhale as she tied the makeshift bandage into a secure knot. 

“Lena, I-” Kara’s sentence was interrupted by a yawn. “We should talk about somethings.”

“Here,” Lena panicked, removing her jacket and laid it across Kara’s torso. Lena resisted a smile as she pulled the expensive fabric closer to her face. She stepped away, sauntering around the bottom floor of the building. Her hands were in such tight knots that they started growing numb, her anxiety was making it hard to breathe. 

Although not very smooth, it certainly was efficient in cutting the conversation short. Lena took her sweet time examining the room, taking note the back ‘door’; essentially a rotting wooden plank that covered a door shape hole. 

Lena begun to worry about a plethora things, like Kara’s wound getting infected, food and water, weapons in case they were caught. They couldn’t wait for her powers to back, that could took days or months without any technology to see what exactly was causing this power blackout.  
If they were going to hideout here for a few days, they would need a few supplies. Nothing extreme, just blankets and food. She initially wanted to wait a little bit until Kara felt better to go out, but there was no telling what Lex was going to do or when he would attack. The longer she waited, the more time that allowed Lex to catch her slipping up. 

If she got the supplies now, they would be able to hunker down without risking their location or being spotted by civilians. She made her way back to Kara, who was dozing off. It was alarming how ghostly and feeble she looked.  
Her eyes dashed across Kara’s paled face, the little twitch in her eyebrow determined her decision. 

“I’ll be back,” Lena promised taking one last look at Kara before walking out of their rustic hostel and into the unknowing city outside. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

 

When Lena returned, Kara was in the same place except now she was laying on her side. With Lena’s jacket now tightly in her arms, like a child hugging a stuffed animal during a thunderstorm, the alien was sound asleep. 

Lena had been rather successful in swiping the blankets and food, but water was going to be hard. She felt awful about stealing, she would be sure to donate some money to local shelters as an apology for the petty crimes she was going to commit to keep them alive.  
"Hey," Lena whispered, sitting down next to Kara so she wouldn't startle her. 

"Wha-" Kara mumbled through the folds of the jacket. She pushed herself up, glancing around their surroundings with a bewildered expression.  
"Oh."

"I got some blankets, we will have to be careful with food…" Lena gestured to the (also stolen) backpack that was stocked with as much food and water she could stuff in there. 

"That was stupid-" Kara said, her voice softened as Lena wrapped one of the blankets around her shoulders.

"I can't risk you getting even more sick," Lena shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. It's not like she weaved throughout terrifying alleyways and backstreets to ensure she wasn't being followed.

“You risked being seen,” she huffed, too stubborn to openly accept her help. “Someone could have seen you and alerted Lex,” Kara added, placing her hand on top of Lena’s. She jerked away out of instinct, not out of fear or personal disdain. 

“What did you want me to do, Kara? Sit here and watch you get worse?” Lena shook her head, sitting down next to her. 

“I don’t know, I just…” Kara’s sparkling puppy eyes met hers. They were darker than usual, almost the same color of the ocean in the middle of a hurricane, a thousand shades of blue; each one representing a thousand emotions. None of which she could even begin to comprehend.

“I’m a big girl, you aren’t always going to be there to save me,” as she said this, Lena realized that without Kara, she would be as good as dead; or worse, a Luthor. There were at least a dozen times where Supergirl saved her ass, and a hundred other times were it was human Kara that saved her from going over the edge. 

“That’s not what I meant,” she mumbled, her eyes fell down to the jacket that was crumpled up in her tightened grip. “I just don’t know what to do.”

“Hey,” Lena murmured, putting her arm around Kara and pulled her close. “No matter what, we’ll get through this together. Like always.”

“You don’t understand how terrifying this is for me, I’ve only lost my powers twice before. But this time… It’s different. I’m scared,” Kara grumbled as if ashamed. “At least I was somewhat safe, I had Alex. I had the DEO, John. Winn knew what to do to get my powers back…”

“Well how did you get your powers back before?” Lena had never heard Kara admit that she was scared, so she choose to ignore it and help Kara figure out the power aspect of this concerning equation. 

“Adrenaline? Someone that I cared for was in trouble and I just… reacted,” she sounded distant,”Something snapped.”

“So now we just have to trigger that fire inside you,” Lena commented thoughtfully, inhaling sharply as Kara rested her head against her shoulder. 

“I know that you like me Lena, but I don’t think that’s the way to go,” Kara said with a smirk, one that quite honestly almost sent her into a cardiac arrest. She was at a complete loss for words, she didn’t even know her mouth was hanging open until Kara added,”Are you going to say something or leave me hanging?”

“Uh- you,er… I didn’t mean it like that,” she breathed, her eyes were drawn to Kara’s lips. “We shouldn’t.” There was a difference between needing and wanting, frankly now she felt both. 

“Yeah, that would be a horrible idea,” despite what Kara said, she lingered just long enough for Lena to lose her breath. 

“I should, uh, sleep. We should take shifts just to be safe,” Lena cleared her throat, turning her head so Kara couldn’t see her face because of  
the heat rising to her cheeks. “Unless you want to rest a little more and I can wake you when I’m tired,” she said while stifling a yawn. 

“I got enough rest when you were sneaking around Kaznia for me,” Kara pointed out, leaning away from Lena. “Besides, I need to stretch and walk around a little. I have to be able to put weight on my leg in case we have to run.”  
And saying that, she pushed herself away from Lena and stood up. She looked down at the crumpled suit jacket in her hands as if tempted hand it back. Instead, she put it on, maybe the abandoned building was freezing for Kara. For Lena, however, it was blazing hot so much so she wanted to rip off the stuffy suit but she chalked that down to lust. 

“How did it happen the first time?” Lena asked, trying to make conversation as she spread out the remaining blankets as a crummy bed. It sufficed enough to take off a (slight) edge of the uncomfortable ground.

She removed the buttoned down shirt to use as a pillow, leaving her feeling vulnerable in her black tank top and tattered pants. 

“A military weapon went rogue, I had to overload it to stop it,” Kara said simply, peeking out through a hole to the outside world. 

“Ah,” Lena replied, surprised to find herself yawning. Her body finally caught up with her head, her eyelids grew heavy. She shifted around, trying to get more comfortable on the impossibly uncomfortable floor. 

“And then Lillian, but I’m sure you knew that. This would be the second time I lost my powers to save someone I care for, I really hope that it won’t become a common occurrence,” Kara said with a softened tone. She must have taken notice of Lena’s drowsy state as she started talking about some story that was objectively boring. Lena dozed off to the gentle tone of Kara with what little hope she had left slipping through her fingers.


	3. elevated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Kara and Lena's hiding place is discovered and they have only one place let to run?

Morning came and went and came and went… five more times. Then a sixth. Kara was improving, she wasn’t bleeding anymore but her powers were still gone. Her fever had dissipated and she, at least for the moment, was sleeping peacefully. Lena didn’t have the heart to wake her as morning drifted into afternoon judging by the elongated shadows emanating from the windows. 

They were both restless, Lena was growing impatient just waiting for Kara to get her powers back. Her stress levels were off any chart imaginable, she knew they could get out of here if she could just get to a phone. She had pushed her luck too far, catching the attention of local police when she snagged an assortment of clothes from a thrift shop.

It was worth it though, Lena was able to procure enough clothing so they could get out of their Western clothes and be able to fit in with the citizens of Kaznia. Kara was comfortable enough in a large men’s plaid shirt, with a long sleeved gray shirt underneath and a (very) loose pair of jeans. Lena settled for the well worn green t-shirt and dusky gray jacket, hoping that their new attire would make it harder for Lex to find them.

All it would take is a call to Alex and everything would be okay, if the DEO could rescue them before Lex discovered them. She couldn’t risk swiping a phone, that would attract too much attention. She was already risking a lot by dashing through the back alleyways to scramble enough scraps to get by. 

Lena was poking through their food preserves when she heard shuffling outside. It was slight, hardly noticeable if she wasn’t already on edge. Even the slightest noise sounded like the heavy foot of a soldier when in all likeliness it was an animal.

Again, another soft crunch of loose stones came from outside. To Lena, it sounded like an army of people surrounding the house, but honestly it was probably just a cat. Just to be safe, Lena crouched down next to Kara, gently nudging her shoulder to wake her up. 

“Lena?” Kara mumbled through the messy blond hair covering her face. It took another poke from Lena before she actually stirred, sitting up with her eyes half open and clouded. 

“Listen,” Lena said in a harsh whisper, lifting her gaze to the shoddy door. This time, it was definitely a set of heavy military boots. 

Any remnants of sleepy disorientation disappeared as Kara’s eyes widened, a silent gasp escaping her lips as she staggered to her feet. She stopped for a second, her frown deepened as if she was disappointed in something. Lena felt terrible for Kara, she was completely defenseless, for someone that was used to leaping into action without a second thought it had to be frustrating. 

“Hurry,” Kara hissed quietly, jerking her head to their exit. Lena nodded, throwing the bag over her shoulder and stepped carefully through the building; trying to avoid the twigs and loose rocks. 

Lena’s heart was in her throat, beating so fast it was becoming increasingly harder to breath. Not just one gun shot echoed through the air, but dozens shot through the building. Almost out of instinct, Kara put herself between Lena and the speeding bullets.

“If you haven’t forgotten, you are not bulletproof!” Lena yelled, there was no point in being quiet since they already knew that they were residing in this abandoned house.

Kara didn’t respond, Lena could feel her hand pressed against her shoulder as the pushed Lena through the door first. Luckily, these morons didn’t think to surround the building, only the front door.

“We haven’t come this far for a stray bullet to be the end of us!” Kara gasped, tripping on the slight step down. Lena, without missing a beat, grabbed her arm and helped Kara get to her feet.

She thought she saw a dark spot forming on Kara’s shoulder, but she dismissed it as a trick of the light coming from the lowering sun.  
“Brush it off and keep moving,” Lena said, trying to sound encouraging. She could hear the fear in her own voice, shooting Kara a nervous smile. Her face had resumed its paleness, taunt with pain as she gritted her teeth and followed Lena through the patch of trees. 

Kara hadn't recovered enough to full out run; Lena was convinced this girl would be dead out of clumsiness if she didn’t have powers. It was a miracle that someone with this massive of a hero complex was still alive. They weaved throughout alleyways for what seemed like an eternity as Lena’s lungs burned with the frosty cold air she inhaled.

Lena consciously took a risk, taking them directly into a crowded park. There was some event going on, not many people cared for the two panicked women that were pushing through the crowd. It seemed like their moves were predictable as no matter where they turned, at least one of Lex’s henchmen were right behind them at all time. 

Lena, tightly gripping Kara’s hand, jerked her down a closed in alleyway. It was dark enough to hide them, Lena was hoping the unexpected turn would deter their followers until they could find somewhere safe to lay low. 

The fun thing about this situation was how tight the alleyway was, especially since it wasn’t particularly long either. Kara went first, sliding between the wall and the dumpster; taking refugee on the far side of the rusted trash can. 

Lena tried to do the same, but her foot slipped on a slimy substance. Her knee took the blunt of the weight, slamming into the pavement. The rest of her body crashed into Kara, the darkness only making her confusion worse as she tried to untangle herself from Kara.

“Sorry,” Lena breathed, straining her eyes against the musky darkness to see that Kara’s face was three inches away.

She shook her head frantically, making a faint sshhh sound as Lena struggled to fix herself. One hand moved to the crest of her back, the other gripping her hand so tightly she was losing feeling.

Lena lost all ability to breathe, her body tense and stiff as she refused to relax against Kara. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she heard shoes scuffling against the pebbles as someone decided to check down their alley.

“I am sorry, sir, it appears we lost track of them,” a man with a deep, husky voice groaned from behind them. Lena was praying to every god that she could think of that the dumpster shadow would hide them.  
She closed her eyes, biting down nervously on her tongue in terror. It sounded like the man was right behind her, she didn’t dare to look. Lena grew wearisome, tired not only from the running and lack of sleep, her head slowly dropping as she slipped into a numbed state of fear. 

“Yes. I know, I’m-.... My apologies, Mr. Luthor. I assure you-” the man quickly grew defensive as it sounded like Lex was berating him,”I understand.”

Lena waited until the footsteps fade away, breathing a sigh of relief as she rolled away from Kara, leaning back against brick wall. Her head was pounding, her lungs were stinging felt like she was inhaling smoke.

“He is gone, thank Rao,” Kara seethed through gritting teeth as she shifted her body to lean back against the cool service of the metal container. “Are you okay?”

Lena squinted, pulling her pulsating knee close to see how badly damaged it was. Her pant leg was torn, she was hardly able to make out a deep gash but otherwise appeared okay. “Sore but I’ll live,” Lena breathed a sigh of relief. 

“We should keep moving, it’s only a matter of time before they circle back and find us,” Kara said, trying to push herself off the ground. She gasped, clenching her shoulder as she leaned against the wall for support. 

Horror shocked Lena to the core as she froze as her body grew numb,”Did you get shot?”

“It just grazed me,” Kara avoided Lena’s intense gaze by keeping her eyes low. She was an especially awful liar when she was in pain, but the best option for them was to get somewhere safe and stable. She wasn’t bleeding out, and as far as Lena could tell it didn’t hit anything important; she would have to suffer until they get somewhat safe. 

Lena got lost in thought for a moment as she considered their limited options since it would just be stupid to stay here any longer. Laying low was no longer a possibility, not with Lex’s soldier boys crawling around the streets. It is safe to say that they likely knew the landscape more than two lost girls from National City, but where else could they go? Lena decided adamantly that it was time to take the risk and seek out a hotel. 

That, however, would require money,”You’re not going to like this but I think our best bet is to scrounge up some cash and get a hotel room.” Lena said, glancing up at the sky as worry wormed in her gut as she realized how late it was getting. 

“You’re right, I don’t like it,” Kara reached out with her hand, placing it on Lena’s shoulder as if to reassure her,”But I trust you.”

Lena was effectively wordless, she was caught off guard by this comment. ‘If you trusted me, you could have told me you were Supergirl, then we wouldn’t be in this mess!’ Is what she desperately wanted to say, but the words ran its course through her brain before she managed to shut it down. ‘Not the time, Lena. Not the time.’

She could feel exhaustion that weighed down her bones started to chip away at her control over her emotions. She smiled weakly, biting her tongue to fight the urge to say anything rash. Lena kept telling herself that if they got home, then they will have a pleasant little chat about feelings, lying, and the future. 

“We better get going before you get yourself killed by trying to help a stray dog,” Lena remarked quietly, prompting Kara to let out an adorable giggle in response. 

Nightfall had officially fallen by the time Lena and Kara stumbled into a subpar motel, the only outstanding feature was that they had a breakfast and a pool. Not that Lena would dare to go into the swampy green excuse for a pool, but it excited Kara for some reason unbeknownst to her.

Clearly the two women were not having the best day, the employee at the motel took notice and offered to add an extra night free of charge.  
With the money they had (which was acquired through Lena ‘bumping’ into people and snatching their wallets), they could afford two nights, three accounting for the extra day courtesy of the kind manager. 

Morally, not the most sound thing Lena had done. However, it was for their survival and she would be sure to return what she took and more so. Despite her relationship with Kara being in hot water, Lena still found herself more than willing to do some skeptical things if it meant saving Kara Danvers. 

She handed Kara one of the cardkeys and said softly,”I’ll be up in a minute if you want to get cleaned up. I’ll call Alex.” Lena nodded to the payphone wedged between a vending machine and rusted water fountain. “Hopefully the DEO doesn’t have limited cell service because we’ll be in serious trouble if not.”

“Okay,” Kara said quietly, scampering off to their room on the bottom floor, partially hiding behind the dumpster. Hidden and away from prying eyes and hopefully away from Lex and anyone that wished to harm them.  
Lena slid a couple of coins through the slot and dialed the number Alex had given her in case of emergencies, a number she had committed to memory every since the whole Reign disaster. Her heart skipped a beat every time the phone rang, Lena glanced around nervously as she waited for someone to answer.

After five rings, someone finally picked up,“Hello, this is a private line. Who is this calling and what are you calling for?” It was definitely Brainiac 5, as polite as ever. 

“Brainy! This is Lena-”

“Lena?” Brainy, while still sounding robotic, had a surprise flare to his voice,”Lena Luthor?”

“Yes, Brainy. Lena Luthor. We are-” It was becoming hard to get a word in because he kept interrupting her. She was too tired to be mad anymore, Lena was sick to her stomach and frankly was pissed at the world.

“Are you with Kara? Where are you two? Alex is worried sick, she has nearly fired seven agents today alone. Dreamer cannot get a clear connection on you, let alone get a location,” Brainy explained quickly. 

“Brainy! Let me speak!” Lena whispered harshly into the speaker,”I’m at the Lotus Motel in Kaznia.” She hissed quietly as an obviously inebriated couple stumbled by her, too interested in the prospect of sex to care what she was doing. 

“Understood, I sent the coordinates to Alex. She is sending a team as we speak, so please, stay out of trouble,” Brainy’s voice sounded distant for a moment as he spoke to someone else. “Dreamer said to be careful, she has a bad feeling that something is going to happen. Something about-” his voice went muffled again as he murmured to who she assumed was Dreamer,”Nevermind. Please, stay safe and we will see you within the next 48 hours.”

“Thank you,” Lena breathed a sigh of relief. They just had to keep a low profile for a day or two tops and then they would be out of this situation for good. 

There was more noise on the other side as it sounded like the phone was passed around,”Lena? It’s Alex. We are heading out the door right now to fly to your location. How are you? And Kara? What happened? Have you heard from Supergirl?” 

She couldn’t help but chuckle, so much made since now. Kara shared so many friends as those she saw working at the DEO, and then there was Alex. Her badass sister that worked at an agency that protected aliens. “Supergirl experienced a blackout, protecting me from Lex. Kara is a little banged up considering she has an invincibility issue even when she is just as vulnerable as you and I.”

“She burnt out? I mean, that makes a lot of sense, just keep her safe,” Alex replied  
despondently, sounding surprised and unsure how to respond,”Wait, you know?”

“If you have the location, I’m going to let you go now. The sooner I stay out here the  
more likely it is that I get seen,” Lena grumbled over the phone, ignoring Alex’s surprise.

“Okay, thank you, Lena. I mean, you don’t know how important you are to Kara… I know this isn’t my place. I know this is something for you two to work out on your own, but…” Alex hesitated. Lena almost hung up by the time she finally added,”You mean more to her than just about anything.”

Lena tore apart Alex’s last sentence in her head as she mindlessly picked crappy vending machine food until her arms were filled with cheap food that really shouldn't even be considered edible. 

She pushed the door open, she was so distracted in though that she didn’t even think that Kara may or may not be in the shower still. She shut the door behind her with her foot, unloading the sad excuse for food onto the banged up table by the door. Reassured by the rushing sound of water coming from the bathroom, Lena locked the door and, for extra safety measures, pushed the chair underneath the door knob. 

“I’m back,” Lena announced loudly before slumping down onto one of the lumpy mattresses. She didn’t even bother clicking on the TV, Lena’s eyelids grew heavy the minute her head hit the pillow. 

She had dozed off for an indistinguishable amount of time before the sound of Kara pacing woke her up. The TV set was now on, albeit muted, and the only other source of light was a pathetic excuse for a lamp that barely illuminated the corner it was in. 

“Kara?” Lena mumbled tiredly, sitting up from the bed or else she would just turn over to one side and fall fast asleep again. “Is something wrong?”

“Oh! I woke you up, I’m so sorry,” Kara sniffled, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. From the flickering light of the television, Lena could make out Kara’s flushed face and reddened eyes. 

“I’m up now, what’s wrong now? Alex is on her way,” Lena yawned, forcing herself to stand up to try and wake herself. 

“I- I didn’t want to wake you and ask. You were so peaceful when I got out of the shower…” Kara’s arms were crossed, making her distinct biceps only more prominent as the lamp’s light highlighted her curves. She was anxiously rubbing at a dark mark at the top right of her shoulder, her eyes lowered to the ground to avoid meeting Lena. “I assumed if it was bad news you’d tell me right away.”

Kara’s hair was not wet, instead hanging loosely around her shoulders in wavy blond hair. She looked so much better, no longer caked in dirt and dried blood. There was no mistaking the exhaustion in her stiff body posture, her gaze clouded as she slipped back into thought. 

“Kara, breathe,” Lena reached out to pull her into a reassuring hug, but Kara took a step back. “Your sister will be here soon and we’ll figure out how to bring your powers back,” she murmured softly, prompting Kara to glance at her from the corner of her eye.

“If only I didn’t freeze, if I reacted when I saw Eve… We wouldn’t be here. You would be safe, back in National City and I’d be dealing with Lex on my own,” Kara whimpered, sounding like a puppy begging for attention. 

“You’re only human, Kara. You reacted how any of us would have, hell, I didn’t know how to react when I saw Eve,” Lena tried to comfort her, but judging by Kara flinching at her words, she had done a poor job at best. 

“I’m not human,” Kara seethed, turning her back to Lena. It was in the dancing light was she able to see that there was a small hole through her shoulder that had been poorly patched with toilet paper. “I mean, now I am. But this whole experience has only showed me that I can’t have it all. I know that I fucked up by lying to you and our friendship is on the rocks, but...”

“Kara Danvers, or Kara Zor-El apparently, what the fuck are you going on about? The only thing limiting you is yourself. Not me, not Alex or Lex. You,” Lena felt any control she had left slip away as she felt anger take hold,”You ultimately made the decision to lie to me about your true identity. I don’t know why, I want to think it’s because I am a Luthor. Because at least that makes sense, but I have no fucking clue why you kept this from me, after all that we went through as both Kara and Supergirl? I was always there for you, so why weren’t you there for me?”

Kara’s body shuddered as she released a heavy sigh, reluctantly turning around to face Lena,”You know you being a Luthor has never been my issue with, right? You have to understand that.” 

Lena swallowed the lump forming in her throat as the threat of tears burned her chest,”Okay, Zor-El, what is your issue then? If it’s not because of my family, which I can’t entirely blame you for, then why, Kara? Why did you risk our friendship for your little secret?” She didn’t realize how harsh her words sounded until they were out in the air where she could no longer reclaim them. 

“I wanted to protect you-” Kara tried to say, but something within Lena just… snapped.

“Bullshit! You heard my deepest secret from my fucking brother instead of me, why the hell can’t you just be honest with me?” Lena demanded, her fists tightening into angry little fists. 

Kara still refused to look at Lena, resorting to twisting her hair instead. “I didn’t want things to change,” she squeaked, shrinking back against Lena’s blazing narrow glare.

“Well, shit’s changing Kara. You need to sort out how honest you want to be with me to save whatever remains of our friendship after this hellfest. You’re so predictable, you know that? Pulling that ‘I wanted to protect you’ and ‘I didn’t want things to change’ load of crude. Lex was right, I may have been blinded by emotions. Not just because I cared for you, but because I trusted you. You don’t understand, I know I should hate you. And by all rights I should,” Lena paused for a second, her throat tightening as she fought back tears. “Don’t you get it? I hate that I love you. I can’t do this any-”

Everything happened too fast. For a split second, Lena thought she had fainted in uncontrollable rage, but her brain finally caught up with what happened. In one fluid motion, Kara had whirled around and promptly shut Lena’s rambling up with a kiss. 

It was everything she had imagined and so much more; Lena was not afraid to let Kara know how much she wanted this. Kara’s hands took their time to find their way down to her waist, closing the distance between them. Lena could feel her hands ruffle the fabric at the base of her back. 

Kara partially pulled away, Lena thought she was going to say something by the elated expression on her face before resuming their kiss. In the back of Lena’s mind, she knew this wouldn’t fix everything. There were still a lot of kinks they needed to work out, but the way she felt, the feeling of pure joy and love blooming in her chest was well worth it. 

The unbridled desire and need could be amped by stress and exhaustion; mixed with the fact that they were standing here sucking face like two hormonal teenagers, but Lena was so excited that her heart felt impossibly light. There were no sorrows or troubles that were weighing her down, but her mutual affection for Kara lifting her up. 

Literally. For a second Lena thought her feet were off the ground, like in those romantic movies where the world stands still and melts away, leaving the couple to walk away in the sunset. Lena realized that she was bracing herself, her arms tightened against Kara’s neck. She dared to look, stealing a gasp of air that was immediately taken away when she had to glance down. 

They were nearly a foot off the ground, and judging by the biggest and cutest grin on her face; Kara had her powers back. Lena allowed a small smile of her own to form as she rested her forehead against Kara’s.

“Not the adrenaline I was expecting,” Kara breathed, glancing up at Lena with an exuberant grin and sparkling eyes. 

“But it was what you needed,” Lena added with a smirk as Kara nestled her head on her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, school and work have been a bitch and I just really haven't been feeling it lately.  
> Initially this was going to be the last chapter because I want to move on to another fic that I have a lot of intention for.  
> However, I will try to write a final chapter. It may be a little while as I want to start another fic. So bare with me.   
> Life has been hell since I left this off, my sister is back from college. Money has been an issue, my parents divorce is stressful bc my mom takes her frustration out on me.   
> I'm trying to come back, I have so many ideas I want to do...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this, I think it has potential but I haven't liked much of the supercorp I have done lately, hence the dabble in Legends of Tomorrow ships (Which y'all need to watch because frankly everyone is pretty gay and I'm in love with nora darhk)


End file.
